1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrical switch construction and to a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicants to provide an electrical switch construction having a housing carrying a pair of spaced contact stops and a snap switch blade having a contact portion for being snapped between the stops when the blade is moved over center by an actuator spring member or operating lever that is operatively interconnected to the blade and is movable relative to the housing by an actuator plunger.
For example, see:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,121--Bauer et al. PA0 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,086--Bauer. PA0 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,281--Brevick, et al. PA0 (4) U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,975--Long.
The actuator spring member of the electrical switch construction of item (1) above is placed under compression between its opposed ends whereas the operating lever of item (2) above is not a spring member but has a separate spring member that is under compression between the operating lever and a toggle member that operates the main snap switch blade, the electrical switch constructions of items (1) and (2) above each sustaining a contact force of the main switch blade against its stop until the actuator spring member or operating lever snaps over center to cause the snap switch blade itself to be, in effect, snapped over center. The actuator spring member of items (3) and (4) above each comprises an elongated coiled tension spring.